


He Said, She Said—The Jealousy Job

by crayonbreakygal



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 10:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8397640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crayonbreakygal/pseuds/crayonbreakygal
Summary: He was jealous.  It was as simple as that.  Takes place during season four.





	1. He Said

He Said, She Said—The Jealousy Job

Takes place any time during season four.

Chapter One—He Said

He was jealous.  It was as simple as that.  The way the mark looked at her, taking in all her curves, her smile, the way her legs glided across the floor, the hint of cleavage as she bent down to pick up the file that the mark had so conveniently dropped on the floor.

And Nate could not do a damn thing about it.  He was playing a role, hair slicked back, looking like the accountant he claimed to be.  She was the femme fatale, the woman that would draw the mark in and set the trap.  He was just there to make it believable.  He was nothing, being ignored by the asshole as the man ogled Sophie to the point of starting to touch.  Sophie managed to keep away from his roving hands, but if Nate could, his punch would land on the smug guy’s mouth.

“She wants me.  You can tell.”

The mark actually whispered that to Nate, in his ear so that only he could hear it.

“I can’t tell anything, Mr. Flagg.  Now, if we could get back to these numbers.”

The mark though had other ideas.  He’d bragged to Nate, thinking that Sophie wanted him, would take him to bed.

“Just thinking about what it would be like to just bend her over.”

Nate’s pencil snapped in two.  Who talked this way?  Only scumbags said things like that.  He didn’t know Sophie, didn’t think that she was an intelligent woman who might have some ideas of her own.  She was an object to play with in the mark’s mind.

The mark just smiled Nate’s way, still looking Sophie up and down during the meeting.  Once this was over, he’d love to take the man on, just to wipe that smirk off his face.

It was way too quiet that night, lights dim as Nate gathered more information on the mark, still attempting to make sure that he’d go down. Hardison had done his job on this guy, but Nate always double and triple checked all the info, especially for this one.

He thought that Sophie had gone home much earlier, right after arguing with Nate about strategy.  The slam of the door should have been the end of it, Sophie leaving to go off to cool her anger. He knew he’d get to feel her wrath the next morning, but right at that instant, he couldn’t think about it.  All he could think about was her act and how it played into the mark’s vision of her.

Although she didn’t have heels on right then, he knew she was near.  She must have gone home to change because gone was the short skirt and silk blouse.  Now she had on jeans and a clingy sweater, hair down and messy around her shoulders.

“Sophie, is there something you needed?” he asked, not looking up from the papers that he seemed to be staring at for no reason.

“I was thinking that we needed to talk.”

“I’m busy.”

The jealousy along with the disgust for the mark had put him in a foul mood.  Having her standing not two feet from him, smelling like jasmine, invading his brain made his mood even fouler and possibly a bit dangerous.  He wanted her to leave, just so he could calm his mind so he could finish his job and take that needed drink he’d been saving until he was done.

Leaning against the table, she placed her palm over the page that he must have read five times without comprehending what he was reading.

“You’re not going to solve anything about this case right now.  I can literally see the steam coming out of your ears.”

“What of it?” he shot back.

“It’s all an act, you know.”

His brain shuffled through how she leaned down, to let the mark see what was underneath the silk.  How her hair, swept up on top of her head, had one curl that escaped, touching her neck, enticing him to sweep it back behind her ear.  The way she moved across the room, her hips swaying, making sure the mark was watching as she went over the numbers with him, knowing that Nate was watching the same thing from the other side of the room.

“Yes,” was his short answer.

“Yet, you seem to not believe it sometimes. Why?”

“You’re very convincing.”

“When I have to be.”

Her hand, palm had moved off the page he’d been studying.  She leaned back now, hands behind her body.

“If you don’t figure out how to control yourself, you will blow this. You know that, don’t you?”

She’d seen his small tells, the way his lips pursed as he listened to the mark degrade her.  The way his fingers tightened up on his phone as the mark’s hand trailed down Sophie’s arm after the meeting was done.  The turmoil in his eyes as the man put his hands on Sophie’s shoulders, attempting to steer her away not two minutes later.  The act of her phone ringing had stopped the forward progress.  Hardison had rescued her, planning the phone call that seemed urgent, taking Sophie out of the asshole’s embrace quickly and efficiently.  Nate had been grateful to the hacker, realizing that Sophie could be in some danger if she went off with the mark on her own.

“I controlled myself. You, on the other hand.”

So he’d deflect the blame for his mood on her.  That would not go over well, which was why the fight that he had started once they got back to the apartment was needed.  Nate needed to be alone with his thoughts, not take it out on Sophie. She had other ideas.

“Me?  Are you blaming me for doing my job?”

“No, I mean, yes.  No. You were doing your job. You’re right.”

“Yet, here you are, being an asshole to me, just like you did not three hours ago.”

Yes, he was being an asshole to her, if only for his own benefit. Make her angry, then she’d leave him in peace with his not so pure thoughts of violence against the mark and the fact that her allure had gotten to him that afternoon.

“Yeah, well, we can’t all be perfect,” he threw back to her.

“Nate, I was doing exactly what you had wanted.  We have him now. He’s hooked.”

“Definitely hooked,” he said, a bite to his voice, knowing she’d pick up on it.

“If you had any reservations with how I was going to play this, you should have said something.  He’s a letch.  We know that.”

Rubbing his hand across this face, Nate tried to figure out how to get her out of the apartment and out of his brain so he could think. His senses were overwhelmed right at that point. 

“You’re right,” he managed to get out.  “I trust you to do the job.  Very well.”

“I don’t know if that was a compliment or not.  Fine. I’ll pull back tomorrow.”

Nate wasn’t sure at that point whether it would matter.  The mark had seen all he wanted to see and more.  He had Sophie’s scent now and wouldn’t stop until he thought he could get what he wanted from her.  Not that she would comply, because he knew Sophie. 

“No. You’re right.  He’s hooked.”

“Except you didn’t think he’d go this far with others in the room.  Indeed, he is a pig.”

Leaning back in his chair, he tried to put a little distance between himself and Sophie, but it didn’t help.  Turning to face him, she leaned against the table again, arms crossed in front of her.

“You’re jealous.”

“More like disgusted. Let’s move on.”

“No, let’s not move on.  Your actions today. I just don’t understand you. One moment you’re saying how much you care for me, the next you’re off on your own brooding, pushing me away.”

“Do we have to do this right now?”

“When?  When should we do this?”

Standing, Nate leaned forward on the table, hands firmly placed to balance, to invade her space just a little. Sophie was never one to back down from a challenge, definitely if it was a challenge from him. 

“Let it go,” his voice soft and low.

She leaned toward him, hands now almost next to his. He could feel her breath on his cheek as her body moved almost next to his.  Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the anger that was apparent in her tone of voice.

“I would if you would let it go.  You won’t.  So here we are.”

Yes, there they were, entangled in another argument that probably would mean nothing in the morning light. It was too late, too much caffeine in his system, not enough booze to counteract it.  His arms tensed as he turned his head just slightly, lining up with her head. Her brown eyes were almost black in the dim light of the room.

“What do you want from me, Sophie?”

Her eyes drifted down slightly, looking at his lips, his neck that was now flushed red. He didn’t know if it was excitement or anger now, she was so close to him.

“Are you sure you want the answer to that question?”

The tip of her tongue came out. That’s what undid him, as he lowered his head to hers, claiming her lips with his.  Her groan of acknowledgment, like she knew this was exactly where they’d end up, spurred him on.  She knew exactly how to push his buttons. Exactly.

The kiss started out gentle. Her gasp had him pushing his tongue in, turning it into something else entirely.  His arms that were braced on the table came forward to embrace her, to pull her into his lap as he sat back down in his seat.  She came willingly, straddling his hips, eager and wanting.

Her hand grabbed ahold of the back of his head as his mouth traveled down her neck, leaving a trail of wet kisses in his wake.  His hands were busy at her hips, feeling the soft skin of her waist as hers scraped against his neck, into his hair.

“You were jealous.  Admit it?” she sighed.

“Nothing to be jealous about,” he answered, mouth nipping at her neck.  “He’s a sleaze.”

“And he most definitely couldn’t do this to me.”

The sweater was up and off of her quickly as her fingers started to unbutton his shirt.  Since she was so eager, he didn’t think she’d be so slow about everything, from unbuttoning his shirt, to plunging her hand down his pants, to finally taking them off.  It was like she was memorizing each step as she went along.

As she sank down on him, his groans of pleasure made her speed up, ever so slightly.  His shirt had somehow ended up on her.  Her skin glowed underneath, a stark contrast to the now not so crisp white shirt.  He buried his face between her breasts as she moved up and down over him.  Sophie moaned his name over and over again.  As her hip movements started to become more erratic, he picked her up and shoved her onto the table, now able to control what else happened.  Sophie had other ideas though, moving along with him as his arms spread her wide. Papers went everywhere, the table creaked a little as he thrust into her.

Pulling him tight to her, he felt her fingers digging into his back, urging him on.  It wasn’t long before she groaned out her release, taking him with her moments after.

“I guess you can be jealous if you do this every single time.”

“My knees,” he complained, only to earn a slap on the ass from her.

“One of these days, one of them is going to walk in on us.  We’ll never hear the end of it.”

Things were sort of back to normal with her joking.  The next day, once the mark was indeed caught, Nate knew that Sophie had played it perfectly.  It still didn’t take away from the fact that he didn’t like marks treating her terribly. 

“I’m a big girl, Nate,” she told him later, having a drink in the bar.

“I know.”

They both looked at each other, talking without words, trying to tell the other to trust the judgment they’d each worked so hard to achieve.  Hardison happened to be sitting right between the two of them.

“Ok, I’m not in the middle of this conversation.  Y’all nasty.  See ya later.”

“We didn’t. We didn’t say anything,” Nate commented as Sophie looked at him.

“Oh, we don’t have to say anything, darling.”

“No, we don’t. Do we?”


	2. She Said

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophie's jealous.

Chapter Two—She Said

Sophie was jealous.  Extremely jealous.  They hadn’t meant to take the con this far, but they were so close to solving the client’s problem, that Nate had pushed it to this.  The mark, the CFO of some company that even Sophie couldn’t remember did what, was rubbing her body suggestively up and down against Nate as they sat drinking.  Nate had tried to extricate himself from her clutches, but she held on tight.  Should Sophie rescue him? He wouldn’t blow the con just for this. She might blow the con just for this.  Nate wouldn’t.

The loud music blared out, making the comms almost useless.  She had no idea what the woman was saying in his ear, the one without the comm thank goodness.  Nate smiled her way, turning his head Sophie’s way to roll his eyes.  Sophie had her own worries in the head of security that was plastered to her side.  She wondered what the two were into, but getting Nate away from the CFO’s roving hands was probably the priority. 

“You’re beautiful,” the security guy yelled into her ear.

The music was giving her a raging headache.  Excusing herself, she hoped that Nate would follow suit and get himself out of the mark’s arms.  Glancing over her shoulder, she finally saw Nate excusing himself, pointing to the bar area not too far from where Sophie had found the bathrooms.  Pulling him with her once she saw that they were in the clear, she pushed him into the unisex bathroom and locked the door.

“What the fuck was that?” she asked.

He staggered a bit as he splashed cold water on his face.

“She’s ready to give me the secret hiding spot for those records.  I got this.”

“You got this?  I was surprised that she didn’t have your fly open under that table.”

“She tried.”

Sophie’s blood boiled over when she heard this.  She was jealous.  The mark had to go down, yes, it had to happen.  But did Nate have to seem to enjoy it?  Did he enjoy it too much?

“Didn’t seem to me that you cared whether she stopped or not?”

“Sophie, let’s just not. Ok?  I stopped her. Not that she won’t try it again once I go back.”

That set Sophie off like no other.  She watched as he dried his face and neck, cooling off from the heat of the bar. Washing her hands, she also cooled her neck off with a wet towel, watching Nate in the mirror.  His eyes were red from too much to drink, his neck flushed from the mark’s attention.  She’d have to make sure he didn’t blow this.  They’d worked too long and too hard to have it all fall apart at this point in time.

“Are you jealous?” he asked as he looked at her through the mirror.

“Of course not.”

The smirk pissed her off.  That smirk had always pissed her off.  Turning ever so slowly, she stalked toward him, making him back up against the door of the bathroom.  Placing one hand on his chest, she felt his wildly beating heart, watched as his eyes widened as her other hand worked its way down his chest to the waistband of his pants.

“Soph, maybe now is not the time.”

Pointing to the earbuds, she made a slashing motion for him to be quiet, not wanting anyone else to hear what she was about to do.  Holding out his hand, she handed hers to him to put in his pocket to not lose.  His ended up in there also, knowing that until Sophie was satisfied with whatever she had planned, it was better that the other members of the team didn’t hear anything. 

“Is this what she did?” Sophie asked, voice modulated low and menacing as her fingers worked their way past his waistband of his pants

“She didn’t make it that far,” he answered, voice short as he tried not to pant.

Her other hand released his belt, yanked down the zipper to give her more room to work with.

“You enjoyed it though.”

“Of course not.”

He groaned as her hand twisted just slightly. He was hot, hard, and she desperately wanted him inside her.  Leaning over, she took the tip into her mouth, swirling her tongue over and over until he was panting.  With that, she tucked him back in and zipped him up, giving him an evil grin as she did.

“What was that?” he said as she straightened her hair in the mirror.

“Think about that when you go back out there.”

“Like this?”

She could tell he was in a little bit of pain without release, but at this point, she wanted him to prove that he could last the rest of the night.

It didn’t take Nate too much longer to secure the documents he needed, agreeing to meet the next day with the CFO in exchange for a boatload of money. Of course, she wouldn’t be getting that money, instead she’d be getting a pink slip the next morning from the owner of the company.

\--------------------------- 

 

Nate was fuming once they both made it to the car they shared, comms stowed after telling the others that they were on track to take down the CFO for all the financial irregularities. 

“Forgetting something?” Nate said as he started the car.

“No. I don’t think so.”

Nate drove a few blocks, pulling over into a quiet spot.

“Punishing me during a con?  What…”

Sophie was all over him before he could finish the sentence, grasping the back of his head while her tongue dueled with his.  He pushed his seat back as far as it would go as she climbed into his lap, skirt around her waist, hands freeing him as soon as she could manage.  Their coupling was fast, her gasping into his mouth as he surged up into her, her hips moving in tune with his.  It didn’t take long before she clenched around him hard, her head thrown back in pleasure as she came.  A few more thrusts and he followed right along, wondering how on earth this had happened in the first place.  He could feel where she bit him on the neck during, the stickiness between them, the windows that were fogged up now because of what they’d just done.

“You know, there was no need to be jealous.”

“I wasn’t jealous.  I was horny. There is a difference.”

Nate just shook his head in agreement, knowing that she was lying to herself, but he didn’t care.

“I have a bite mark on my neck that will be seen by the team.  Not sure where those paper towels ended up (Sophie held them up in her hands as she slid off of him), and we better not linger too long or Boston’s finest will find us.”

She laughed as she helped with the cleanup.

“At least I gave you the incentive to finish the con.”

“Oh, you did.”


	3. The Team Said

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the team weighs in.

Chapter Three—The Team Said

“They’re not jealous.  I’m tellin’ you.  It ain’t happening.”

“Eliot, you did not hear what I heard on those comms before they went offline. I’m telling you that there had to have been some sexy times once they pocketed them.  The mark was literally ready to strip Nate bare in that bar.”

“Now that would have been funny,” Parker added.

“How is that funny, Parker?  The mark was handsy.  This is why I was needed.”

“What?  So you could take one for the team.  Nate’s a big boy,” Hardison went on.

The three sat at the table before the monitors, wondering when Sophie and Nate were going to join them.

“I would not take one for the team.  I could have pulled him out of there, protected them.”

“I don’t think they needed protecting.  I think they needed a referee,” Parker told the two.

“So next time, you get to take on the female mark. Hey, I’ll even find one for you, ‘k?”

“Dammit, Hardison.”

Nate and Sophie stood not two feet behind the three bickering teammates, not wanting to join in on the conversation.

“I’m sure that once that was over, Sophie was pissed at him.”

“I’d be pissed,” Parker agreed with Hardison.

“And horny as hell too,” Eliot added his thought to the conversation.

“What is it with you, Eliot?  Not everyone is nasty like you.  Did you ever think that maybe Nate could control himself, unlike some hitter that I know?”

“Who said I couldn’t control myself?”

“Geez, you two.  Just get a room,” Parker joked.

“There is no room to be had, Parker,” Eliot growled.

“Nuh uh.  Parker, don’t you even.”

“What?  You two are driving me crazy.”

Nate kept looking back and forth between the three while he occasionally looked at Sophie for her reaction.

“Man, let’s just hope that those two got a room. I thought they were gonna kill each other the other day.  The tension…”

Sophie rolled her eyes at that.

“You could cut with a knife,” Parker completed the thought.  “Doesn’t mean they needed a room. Down here is just fine.”

“What?  Did you?  Just don’t even.  I don’t want to know.”

Nate dropped his chin to his chest, realizing that the three of them were too much into his and Sophie’s business, especially if that business was of a personal nature.

“Did you clean?” Parker asked Hardison.

“Of course I cleaned and scrubbed and sprayed too.”

“Come on, Hardison.  It’s not nasty.”

Nate smirked Sophie’s way.  He couldn’t believe that the three of them hadn’t spotted him and Sophie yet.  Eliot possibly had but didn’t care.  Parker wouldn’t either. Was this for Hardison’s benefit?

“It is if it’s on the dining room table or in the kitchen.”

“Or on the floor in front of the monitors, against the door to the apartment.  The stairs. I wonder…”

Hardison held up his hands for Parker to stop her wonderings.  Nate crossed his arms now, hoping that they would indeed see them.  He actually kind of liked those stairs, even though Sophie hated walking down them in her heels.

“Oh, they forgot the downstairs bathroom.  Back of the bar. That’s always a good one.”

“Top of the bar in front.  Yeah.”

“Oh dear.  I remember that one.”

All three swiveled their heads around slowly, realizing that Nate and Sophie were standing there listening to the conversation.

“You really did it on the bar top?”

Parker’s eyes were calculating what could happen.

“Parker, no.  Just, the three of you act like…”

“The two of us are perverts or something.”

“Or something,” Eliot echoed Sophie. “The elevator?”

“Get your brains out of the gutter,” Sophie admonished Eliot.

“Not our brains in the gutter,” Hardison told Sophie.

“Oh, oh. You made a nasty joke, Hardison.  Good for you,” Parker complemented the hacker.  “There’s always a first.”

“Oh boy,” Nate sighed as he reached for his tumbler and whiskey.

“We know that you were jealous,” Eliot commented to Sophie as she went to sit down at her spot at the table.

“Jealous?  Oh no. Not at all.  Nate had it under control.”

Nate added a bit to the bottom of the glass and drank up quickly.  He had decided that was all he was going to imbibe that day. One drink, just so Sophie could see that he was going to try.

“Right up until Sophie dragged him into the bathroom.  Did she hurt you?” Parker asked.

“No, she didn’t hurt me.”

“You were walking kinda funny when you walked out of the bathroom.”

He indeed was walking funny, but he’d not tell Parker why. Eliot smirked his way, probably knowing what Sophie had done to him.


End file.
